Geography of Jumanji
The geography of Jumanji *Jungles, this appears to be the largest area of Jumanji, points of interest are; the Manji village, Van Pelt's hut, Ibsen's factory, the rope bridges, 1 in the north, 2 in the east and formally one down south but it collapsed. Other landmarks include, the crystal lake of jumanji, banana tree groves and Alan's cave. *Manji village. Where the Manji live. Since Peter, Judy and Alan often get on the wrong side of them this place isn't safe. However occasionally Peter, Judy and Alan can stop here and visit the Manjis depending on their mood. *Temple of Maroosh. A dangerous temple full of death traps Peter and Judy have been warned by Alan to stay away from at all costs. *Skiwan Temple. Abandoned and infested with giant cockroaches. Contains games like Jumanji itself that lead to twisted versions of players' home worlds. *Unknown temple of the backdoor key to Jumanji. Contains death traps and the backdoor key of Jumanji. A yodelling literal skeleton key belonging to the Manji. *Sun Temple. *Unknown castle beyond the valley of the shadow of death. Ms Desmona as the sorceress of Jumanji takes this ruined castle as her lair. *Temple of many doors. The doors can hold anything behind them, for example a flock of bats, a swarm of over sized cockroaches or even one of Jumanji's evil residents. *Giant ant nests. One for the red ants and one for the black ants. *Jumanji bayou. Beware of giant leeches and magical mud that brings to life anything you doodle in it. Peter, Judy and Alan sometimes pass through here regularly. At night they fended off some giant salamanders and once had to flee some fire breathing dragonflies! *Great desert of Jumanji. Has oases and leads to the game of the Master. A temple complex of various deadly and puzzling trials. *The Master's game. Also known as the final trial of Jumanji. A very difficult and sometimes dangerous series of puzzles in which Players must pass the gateless gate while being taunted by the voice of Tony Jay. *Jumanji dirt mines, includes a quarry and maze like tunnels deep under ground created by machinery and giant moles. One of the deepest chambers is home to Mud boy and referred to as his fun place, it contains a river of quicksand like mud and platues of spongey material. *Jumanji polar region, home of the giant of the north and the palace of clues. *Jagged rock. A point of reference Peter and Judy frequently make note of while navigating to familiar areas such as Alan's cave and the Manji village, so they don't lose their way. *The cove containing razor sharp rocks. Pirates regularly dock here. Also haunted by giant enemy crabs! *The idol of Jumanji. Hypnotises people into amnesia so that their only memory is that they are Jumanji! Someone carved it to look like Alan after it brainwashed him. *The great sea of Jumanji. Endless and populated with man eating sharks, giant seagulls, white whales, zombie mermaids and the Drakken. *Gadunga and sea bed. Zombie mermaids lurk here. *Jumanjicon. A desert ruins beyond the steam geyser field. This is where the golden chalice of Jumanjicon lies. Unfortunately it's haunted by giant chameleons. *Steam geysers. Can boil you up like a lobster in seconds if you're not careful! *The bog of despair. A shortcut to the mechanical heart of Jumanji lurks under this slimy gooey bog! *The lost valley and crystal caves. The crystals here are said to show all of your previous adventures in Jumanji, including up to and including when you first rolled and what your clue was. Very useful if you forgot... *Jumanji underworld and machinery. Stalker's lair deep in the heart of Jumanji. There are only a few ways to get here such as the bog of despair or if you're a Jumanji resident the elevators. *Temple of clues and surrounding snow fields. Contains the snow giant of the mountains and a temple containing every clue of Jumanji. (The ones given as riddles every time someone rolls the dice) unfortunately Aston Phillips set off a black hole by stealing ruby eyes from the gargoyles. Nearby locations are crevasses in the glaciers, a cave of vampire bats and a snow field of deadly killer snowmen that spit ice loogies! *Van Pelt's lodge and hill. A wooden cabin on a large hill. Van Pelt lives here. Lots of monkeys lurk here too where usually they're playing pranks on Van Pelt, but they may decide to prank you instead! *Ibsen's factory. Where Ibsen keeps his vehicles, builds deadly robots and performs insidious experiments on players! Ibsen appears to have decorated it with a metal cog motif and giant gears that don't appear to do anything except spin about for the sake of intimidation or decoration. * Giant bee hive. Giant bees and gooey honey. Cutting through some of the cells leads to a cave inside it. However that cave gets infested with berbalangs at night! * Clearing. An area where Peter and Judy celebrated Alan's birthday with a picnic. Unfortunately they attracted giant red ants. On a later adventure they encountered man eating shrub monsters with very long tongues that tried to eat Peter. Luckily they can be subdued by stuffing boulders in their mouths or stabbing sharp wooden sticks in their mouths or setting fire to them. * Juju tree grove. Contains juju trees known for their gooey sap that Alan thought he could make into chewing gum. Unfortunately it tastes horrible and was only useful as superglue. Nearby by taking the route from Ibsen's factory, via a river of piranhas with a weak bridge and climbing up a cliff, is a large pool of thick muddy quicksand. Baby Oscar and Mudboy sometimes hang out here. *Crystal Lake. A beautiful crystal lake of clean drinkable water but unfortunately haunted by a deranged serial killer wearing a hockey mask... Has an abandoned camp known for grisly murders and the camp counsellors engaging in frisky, night time antics of passion. I.e. Sex. Before they were all murdered horribly. Also has a cave of sparkling crystal water. Unfortunately under the depths lurk giant clams with gooey glue like flesh and leech like cave monsters that lurk in the darkest crevasses. *Alan's cave and balcony. The only safe place in Jumanji (barring exceptions where something gets in.) Peter and Judy's safe place to go back to to rest. Sometimes gets flooded. *Waterfall cave. Where Alan recuperated from blue centipede venom and fought Stalker for the second time. *Detention Island. A detention camp island for prisoners. There is no escape or unwanted entry because of a giant three headed dog! This is a labour camp where prisoners work for ever, or until they die of exhaustion. At night they are kept in cells and have raw steaks or grey gruel for lunch. There are crocodiles here too. Rebellious prisoners who manage to avoid the giant three headed dog get thrown into the hole, a deep, but not too deep pit to await further sanctions. Category:Jumanjicyclopedia